Diego y Shira: Orange Star High School
by Ma Junia Bennett Vega
Summary: La historia trata de que shira se mudara a New York para poder cumplir su sueño, y en ella encontrara amor amigos increibles y, tendra que olvidar su pasado. Esta version es humanisada
hola soy nuevo en los fics , no diré nada acerca de mi identidad, pero si dire que me parezco al tipo verde que sale en dragón ball, no soy sociable, amo comer y dormir.

Los personajes no son míos, ni las canciones, todo esto tiene un autor original, esta historia será versión humana, y si vas a comentar algo "feo", entonces cómprate una alcancía de cerdito y ahórrate tus comentarios, jajajajajaja, ok no, vamos con el primer chaper

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: REGRESANDO AL "CAMPUS"**

 **En esta historia Shira tendrá que dejar su vida que ha hecho hasta ahora en Los Ángeles, desde que entro a 1er grado de preparatoria quería estudiar en la escuela de New York la preparatoria Orange Star High School, en ella encontrara amigos increíbles, un equipo perfecto para Shira, también encontrara el amor, pero para poder ser feliz tendrá que superar sus temores y dejar su pasado atrás para ser feliz con el chico que se enamoró. Pero por otra parte nuestros amigos tendrán otra aventura. Diego y Buck por fin dejaran la vida de solteros que han tenido**

Nota de autor: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, ni algunas canciones que se han de mostrar

En New York

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star podían quedarse ya era un campus, así que todos regresaban un día antes para poder tomar sus habitaciones y poder acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos.

En la preparatoria había diferentes grupos en ellos estaban los Deportistas, los jugadores de futbol, jugadores de hockey, porristas, club de ciencias y música, jugadores de básquet, y los editores del periódico mural.

Diego: hola, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

Manny: mmm, pues un poco aburridas.

Sid: si tener que soportar a Granny y a Marshall se le llama vacaciones, entonces las mías fueron geniales.

Diego: ¿enserio tuviste que cuidar a tu abuelita y a tu hermano menor?

Sid: si no estuvo tan mal, mi papa me compro unos juegos para x-box.

Manny: jajajaja, ¿y tú Diego como la pasaste?

Diego: pues bien amigo, estuve entrenando futbol, ya sabes soy el capitán de los Tigres.

Buck: ¡tú nunca te diviertes!, te la pasas entrenando, ¿y las chicas y la diversión dónde quedan?

Diego: sabes que jamás me ha llamado la atención el tema del amor.

Ellie. Por única vez creo que Buck tiene razón, jamás has tenido una relación amorosa, siempre entrenando.

Crash: si amigo eres el único aquí que no ha tenido una situación amorosa

Diego: no creo que me haga falta una relación "amorosa", amo mi vida de soltero por que la dejaría por chicas.

Manny: como digas, tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de ir a los dormitorios, ¿quieren hacer algo antes de entrar?

Eddie. Hablando de dormitorios ¿seguimos con los mismos verdad?

Buck: eso parece, me toco con ustedes dos.

Manny: a mí con Sid y Diego.

Crash: y a ti Ellie ¿con quién te toco?

Ellie. no lo sé, pero me volvo a tocar con sierra

Eddie: ¡con sierra! /sorprendido/

Ellie: si pero no es tan mala como parece

Crash. no es eso a Eddie le da miedo sierra

Diego: si eso lo ha dejado claro un millón de veces, entonces vamos al ¿cine si o no?

Todos: ¡sí!

Manny: ¡donde estará morita?

Buck: déjala compadre, ella pertenece al club del periódico mural, ha de estar, buscando noticias para el periódico.

Manny: tal vez tengas razón

Diego y los demás fueron al cine, y después fueron a comer a un restaurante para jóvenes que quedaba cerca de las instalaciones de la escuela. Este restaurante se llama TripAdvisor.

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles.

Julieth: Shira baja rápido, llego la carta de la secundaria Orange Star!

Shira: ya voy solo dame un minuto.

Shira baja rápido las escaleras, ve a su tía y toma el sobre y lo abre, la carta decía

Orange Star High School:

Por este medio le comunicamos que la señorita Shira White Parker ha sido aceptada por nuestra institución, ya que sus notas son muy buenas, y no tiene una conducta intachable.

PD: Felicitaciones, esperando pueda estar pronto con nosotros ya que mañana comienzan las clases en la escuela Orange Star.

ATT: Preparatoria Orange Star.

Julieth: ¿qué paso te aceptaron?

Shira: ¡si tía me han aceptado! ¡iré a Orange Star!

Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Crash, Eddie y Ellie regresaron de comer, y cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Excepto Manny y Ellie, ya que eran novios querían pasar tiempo juntos y decidieron ir a caminar un rato

Sid: ¡oye Diego!

Diego: ¿qué quieres ahora?

Sid: déjame jugar con tu x-box

Diego: no olvídalo.

Sid: por fa y te presto mi juego de Grand thef auto v todo este año escolar.

Diego está pensando sobre la propuesta de Sid.

Diego: de acuerdo, ¡pero no se rompe el trato de acuerdo!

Sid: trato echo.

Sid le dio a Diego el juego y Diego le presto su x-box

Sid: Diego, cuando empiezan los entrenamientos de futbol?

Diego: el jueves de esta semana

Manny y Ellie regresaron de su paseo, y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos ya estaban dormidos en Orange Star.

Todos estaban revisando sus clases asignadas, menos Sid él estaba averiguando un chisme, para empezar un nuevo año en la prepa, a nuestros amigos les tocaban las mismas clases excepto 2. En eso Sid llego corriendo junto con morita y Luis.

Sid: ¡hola amigos!

Diego: ¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque vienes así?

Morita: ¿ya se enteraron?

Ellie: ¿de qué?

Buck: de la nueva alumna, dicen que es muy guapa y estaba en el equipo de Los delfines de futbol, ella es la capitana y también del equipo de hockey en su otra escuela en Los Ángeles.

Crash: ¡guao, es como Diego!, ¿pero en versión mujer?

Manny: no seas tarado

Morita: y quien le dará la bienvenida será Ellie, ella será su responsable por un día, y se quedara en el dormitorio 308P

Diego: ¿que no es ese tu dormitorio Ellie?, momento en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberíamos ir a clase de química

Buck: ¡si tienes razón!, vamos.

Todos van a clases hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Crash y Eddie: ¿cómo les fue, en el primer día de clases?

Diego: bien, la verdad es muy fácil todo lo que estamos viendo en las clases

Sid: si no fuera por diego no entendería nada

Manny: /sarcástico/ de hecho si no fuera por Diego no hubieras pasado año

Ellie: si Diego es un amigo envidiable, aunque sea un Tigre

Crash y Eddie: ¿no quieres ayudarnos a nuestras bromas?

Diego: no pienso ayudarlos en sus travesuras

Buck: como digas, ¿qué piensan hacer después de clases?

Manny: yo pienso hacer tarea, y dormir un poco.

Ellie: yo pienso hacer tarea y después descansar un poco

Diego: se adelantaron las prácticas, tengo que ir, hoy decidirán el nuevo capitán

Crash: todos sabemos que serás tú, en realidad eres muy bueno en futbol

Diego: yo lo dudo mucho, soto siempre ha sido el capitán de los Tigres, porque me escogerían a mí

Eddie: resignación, creo que por eso vas tan bien en las materias

Buck: de acuerdo, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer al TripAdvisor?

Diego: ¡buena idea Buck!

Todos entraron a clase, ya que coincidían en 4 de ellas incluyendo música. Saliendo de clases Diego fue hacer la tarea, y después se dirigió a su práctica, todos los demás hacían tarea y esperaban la hora para ir a comer, hasta que por fin llegó la hora.

Buck: listos

Manny: si solo falta Diego

Crash: me dijo que nos alcanzaría en el TripAdvisor

Eddie: que esperamos, ¡vamos!, tengo mucha hambre

Ellie: claro después de ponerle polvo pica pica al profe Gerónimo como no vas a tener hambre

Todos recordaron la escena y se rieron, después fueron a comer, Diego los alcanzaría

Todos estaban pidiendo cuando ven a Diego entrar por la puerta.

Manny: ¿y qué tal te fue?

Diego: cansado, ya saben, tuve que soportar las pruebas de soto

Ellie: sigue con su rencor

Diego: traicionarlo, ¿hablas enserió?, a soto jamás se le olvidaría una traición, desde entonces no haya como sacarme del equipo.

Crash: no creo que lo haga

Rose: Hola chicos, ¿3 libras de carne y un jugo de naranja cierto?

Diego: cierto

Eddie: oye buck, ¿cuándo empiezan las prácticas de hockey?

Buck: mañana

Después de comer, regresaron a la escuela, y cada uno fue a su dormitorio, listos para el día de maña

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo descubriremos quien es la nueva en el la escuela,**

 **Bueno aquí aclaro mis disculpas soy nuev en los fics, espero les haya gustado, talvez actualize una vez a la sema, tratare de no hacer tan cortos los capítulos.**

 **Sayonara. Two is better than one.**


End file.
